


Glad You're on my Side

by KratosAurion97



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: After Celica's group retakes the Temple of Mila, Sonya and Saber sneak away to fuck while they have a bit of free time.





	Glad You're on my Side

The relationship between Saber and Sonya existed solely for sexual relief, neither one were in love with each other nor did they speak often, but they both had a mutual attraction, and they have been putting that attraction to use recently.

The mercenary and mage had gone into the lower basement level of the Temple of Mila where the water level had lowered. They had walked through the low standing water and now found themselves in one of the many narrow tunnels. Sonya faced one of the walls in the passageway they were in, her dress and heels were on the stone ground next to them and her round ass stuck out towards the man who was standing behind her. His hands were filled with her rear cheeks as they covered by her alluring and lacy black panties.

"You really do care about your appearance. I bet even the lass ain't wearing anything half as expensive as you are." Saber mocked, giving the woman's ass a squeeze.

"Oh? Well I do like to spoil myself time to time. And when I know someone's actually going to see them, I like to make sure they're nice to look at." Sonya replied cooly, disregarding his joke.

"Heh, so you planned on dragging me down to the sewers under Mila's Temple all along?" He asked.

"The thought just came to me after our last battle, but I did hope we could find somewhere quiet at some point today. Now, let's not spend what little time we have chatting," Sonya retorted, pulling her underwear down her long legs, she reached behind her and spread both of her round ass cheeks, completely exposing her pussy and asshole to Saber. "I don't mind what we do today, the trip here was long and dull, and I need some varied excitement," Sonya announced, a hint of sultriness in her voice as she spoke. She would have laughed weeks ago if someone told her that she would be reliant on a mercenary for her sexual release, but she found Saber charming in a way; he never stared at her cleavage for too long, never tried to awkwardly flirt with her, and he was actually honoring his deal with Celica instead of bailing now that things with Mila got complicated. In short, the mercenary was interesting to her, and it was actually she who wanted to become fuckbuddies with him.

The woman gasped as she finally felt the man's cock push into her pussy, the purple-haired mage placed both of her hands on the stone wall and braced herself for the oncoming waves of thrusts. "Mm!" She groaned, Saber's cock was already rapidly driving all the way into her soaked cunt, stretching her out a good bit and filling her up wonderfully. He squeezed her plump ass again and drew another whine from her as he got to work fucking her from behind.

"You're always tight, you know? Even if I fuck you throughout that day, you always feel snug," Saber complimented, steadily slamming his hips forward and plunging his dick into her soaked core without a care in the world.

"I'm glad your fun hasn't stopped since we began to do this. But I'm not doing this just for you, if you cum too quickly or do something to displease me, then it's over." Sonya replied sternly, despite sticking her ass out even more for him as she said that.

"I hear you," He smacked her rear," And I ain't the type to let a woman down." He replied, standing behind her in his normal attire with the exception of his pants pulled down to his boots. He glanced down at Sonya's gorgeously round butt as it bounced from the full strokes of his cock. Saber was actually pretty grateful to the chesty woman for letting him have a chance to fuck each of her tight holes these past few days. Just before he first met Sonya, he was starting to get a little tempted in plowing the eldest Whitewing sister before the mage offered to fuck him after she joined their group.

Their grunts and the fleshy slaps of their skin echoed through the tunnels, they were deep into the lower level under the temple, so they had no worries about anyone finding them or hearing the lewd sounds their groins were making as he thrusted. Saber held onto Sonya's bare shoulders for leverage as he slammed every inch of his dick deep into her leaking twat, her pussy was so wet, and his shaft was completely covered in her juices, making his thrusts smooth but firm. He fucked Sonya with plenty of skill and power but he never once got close to making a mistake with his movements, leaving them to enjoy the hot friction without any slip ups.

"You can be unpredictable sometimes you know; I spread my cheeks, hoping you claim my ass, but then you take my pussy and not even mention my little show." The mage spoke playfully, Sonya occasionally looked over her shoulder and down behind her to see Saber's hips pushing forward, watching the man as he slammed his dick deep into her. It was a strange amusement to see the cock pumping in and out of her while she was in the midst of enjoying the pleasure she got from that same dick pushing back and forth into her.

"It's not a bad thing to wind things up first. But if you're that eager to get assfucked, then let me know."

Sonya rolled her eyes, she tried to do something nice for him by offering her ass, and in return she gets smugness. She bit her lip, feeling his hands slide under her arms and to her front, his hands grabbed and squeezed both of her large tits as his thrusts kept coming. "A-ah! You're so confident in what you can do me. Not many have ever had the privilege to touch my tits so freely."

"Yeah?" He replied simply, continuing to put all his effort into slamming deep into her hot hole, he was barely concentrating on her words as he was too enthralled by the warm embrace of her pussy. But his mind did wander, he ran his hands down her breasts and down her sides until his palms were on her ass again. He spread both of her cheeks and took a better look at the tight puckered asshole he hadn't fucked in awhile. He found the risk of impregnating Sonya to be part of what he loved about fucking her pussy so often, that thrill was absent with anal but he did enjoy hearing her whine when he tore into her ass. 

Saber gave a few more good thrusts to her pussy, pounding her deep and hard, his balls slapped the back her thighs as he filled her with his girth. He pulled himself from her sweet pussy and lined his cock up with her asshole, he pushed in hastily, sliding his shaft firmly into her and feeling the tight embrace of her anal walls instantly. Soon he was sheathed inside of her rear, Saber heard the woman gasp sharply from the feeling of his thick cock filling her ass and prying apart her inner walls to compensate for his girth. He started to pull his hips back before pushing forward again to find his rhythm, his speed gradually increased, as did his pleasure from the trusts.

Sonya reached back with one hand and squeezed her own ass cheek, she groaned as his dick shifted back and forth, she was already taking his entire rod up her ass, but his thick shaft was still a lot to handle. Saber quickly got to fucking her anally, his hands were back on her hips to hold her still while he drove his length deep into her asshole. Sonya was leaning her head back and crying out from the searing friction as his thrusts picked up speed and force. She groaned from his heavy thrusts, anal wasn't common with them, so having a thick cock stretching her backdoor out took some time to get used to, "This is what I waited all day for," Sonya moaned, she had both of her hands against the wall and she eagerly took the anal ravaging.

The mage's pussy was leaking heavily as Saber's cock shoved back and forth, thoroughly hammering her ass. Her juices ran from her cunt down her thighs, being fucked from behind and in the ass felt so good for Sonya, she savored every sensation as well as the intense pleasure coming from the heated friction. For whatever reason, she focused on the little things while he was drilling her; she loved the feeling of his balls slapping her pussy each time he slammed forward, she found his hot breath and his low groans on her ear to be quite pleasing somehow. And she of course adored the feeling of his shaft roughly thrusting in and out of her ass, sending surges of warm bliss through her. Sonya's posture had become much different than when they started, she was leaning further over towards the wall--practically bent over with her shapely butt pushed out even further than before. The busty woman had gone from wanting to enjoy a simple fuck to wishing he'd make her gush so hard her knees weakened.

As Saber continued, he found himself groaning louder and more freely with each full thrust he made. It was becoming a bit surprising that they were still going without one climax, even with minutes of savagely hammering of both her pussy and ass, he still hasn't made either of them cum yet. It was a good fuck for sure, the pleasure was constant and Saber enjoyed his dick being buried in her hot, tight rear hole as its tightness clenched his shaft and worked him over as he inched towards his goal of nutting inside the lovely woman.

The mage let out sudden gasp upon feeling Saber's hand wander down her front side, one of his skilled hands went between her thighs to finger her pussy. Amidst his dick repeatedly ramming into her asshole, his fingers began to stimulate her clit, giving her a sudden dual pleasure from having both her ass pounded and her sensitive nub rolled by his finger. "You're much different for a mercenary," She whined, "At first I figured you were going to be a simple sell sword who only cared about drinks, money, and having his cock sucked, but you're certainly more than just that."

"Thanks for the compliment. But while we're on the subject, I thought you'd be pretty snooty and a pain to be around. You ain't so bad after all," He spoke, returning to basking in the feeling of her anal walls gripping his cock as he pounded her hard, her backdoor really was significantly tighter than her cunt, he felt all that extra snugness massaging his shaft with each deep push he made. Saber was still holding onto one of her hips while his other hand was now occupied with thrusting two fingers in and out of her pussy. He wanted to make sure Sonya was satisfied, then maybe next time they were alone he could have her lips around his cock. Saber was was relieved Sonya decided to do his with him today, he needed some sort of distraction from hearing Celica's two bratty companions bickering all day. 

Sonya was twisting with all sorts of delight, being fucked in the ass was great on its own, but having fingers thicker than her own pumping in and out of her folds was a nice bonus. She felt good and well-stuffed, at first she was afraid she'd walk away with just a rear-full of cum, but now she was certain she'd cum too. Sonya pressed her hands harder into the wall as Saber's relentless thrusts into her ass kept coming, she was moaning out of sheer delight as his cock slammed into her ass without a care and from having her pussy fingerfucked. She came with a violent groan, her juices gushing from her snatch onto Saber's hand while he still worked fingers in and out of her spasming pussy.

Saber swore as he felt Sonya's ass grow tighter with her orgasm, he wanted to continue for a bit longer but it looked like this was the end of the road. He felt the woman's round butt pushing harder into his lap as he fucked her ass, he placed his hands on her hips and drilled her rear with a series of merciless, hard pushes of his cock. He slammed into her for the final time, his shaft throbbed inside her backdoor, he smacked her rear cheek once more as pumped hot cum deep into her well used ass.

The playful woman gasped as her hole was filled with a thick load of spunk, she felt wonderfully naughty from the seed flooding her asshole and from the feeling of her juices leaking down her legs. In reality Sonya felt completely content by those things, she slowly straightened herself out to turn around and lean back against the wall she was just fucked against, "That was fun, Saber," The buxom woman admitted, panting as she felt weak in the knees just like she wanted. "But I do have some preparations before we leave. If you feel need to bed something during our next stop, let it be me." She gave him a teasing smirk, her words served as a hint to him that she once again enjoyed their daily romp.

Saber pulled his pants up and laughed, "I'll definitely take you up on that. After all, I think my extra bit of work at the end there has earned me a nice bit of time with your mouth."

"Very well," She agreed, looking forward to dropping to her knees to blow him sometime soon. He left her alone to dress, Sonya felt his seed leaking from between her ass cheeks and down the back of her leg, "I suppose he's not so bad, he could act a little sweeter when he's railing a lovely woman..."


End file.
